digimonbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon
Types of Digimon Partner Digimon There are 7 types of Digimons you can choose from when making a new character. Gigimon, Gummymon and Viximon are the basic choices; Yamon, DemiVeemon, Dorimon and Hopmon can be chosen after you take part in special in-game events. These are your partner Digimons who fight in your Digimon field battles. Event Partner Digimon These are Digimon that are obtainable through events by meeting certain requirements. Captured Digimon These are Digimon captured on your adventures in Digimon Battle. Captured Digimon join in battles only when your partner Digimon recalls them. You can open your list of Digimon (keyboard shortcut L) and switch a captured Digimon with your current partner. Evil Digimon These are enemy Digimon that you meet on your journeys. Features of the Digimon All the Digimon have unique attributes and they are in 3 categories Virus, Data and Vaccine. These Attributes have a special relationship, described in the table below. Basically, Virus beats Data, Data beats Vaccine and Vaccine beats Virus. When you attack another Digimon that is stronger than yours, you do 90% of your total possible damage. When you attack another Digimon that is weaker or the same level, you do 100% of your total possible damage. As they gain EXP and level up, your Digimon can gain specialized skills within their Attributes, starting from Lv. 6. Stats Digimon Window Digimon Window shows your partner's Power (STR), Dexterity (DEX), Health (CON) and Intelligence (INT). - STR: Affects attack power (ATT) and HP - DEX: Affects attack power (ATT), speed, Battle Level - CON: Affects defense power (DEF), HP, and VP - INT: Affects defense power (DEF), Battle Level and VP Each time your Digimon levels up, his stat points will increase automatically, and you get 2 points to spend upgrading one of these stats. Skills Digimon have 3 types of attack: Normal attack, Skill 1 and Skill 2. Once they reach level 6 in their 'In-Training' stage, Digimon start to automatically gain Skill 1 and Skill 2 as they level up further. These skills also improve later on as shown below: Skill 1: Level 11 (Rookie), Level 21 (Champion), Level 31 (Ultimate), Level 41 (Mega) Skill 2: Level 16 (Rookie), Level 26 (Champion), Level 36 (Ultimate), Level 46 (Mega) Each time your Digimon levels up, you also get 1 point to spend to upgrade its skills. Digivolution Digivolution (Digimon Evolution) Digimon have different digivolution stages, beginning with 'In-Training'. Once they reach Lv. 6, Digimon start gaining their skills. New-born Digimon are weak and need lots of help from you to survive in the beginning. By gaining Experience Points (EXP) from winning battles, they gain levels. After they gain enough levels, they will digivolve into thier next forms, including Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Their appearances will change, as well as their skills and powers. Each Digimon has its own 'Digivolution Tree' that it follows. The 3 possible trees are: ("General Digivolution" is only available during OBT) General Digivolution Tree The General Digivolution tree is Digimon's own natural tree. It describes their digivolution progress without use of items, quests or any other aids. Although the normal digivolution path of a digimon is Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega (at Levels 11, 21, 31, and 41 respectively), some Digimon do not ever reach the Mega stage. Armor Digivolution Tree The Armor Digivolution tree tracks a Digimon's growth with the help of Digi-Eggs. To digivolve in Digimon Battle, you need a Digi-Egg+1 item and an Evolutor each time. Once you collect these items, take them to Bokomon, a Digivolution Expert, in either Time Village or Babamon Village. Card Digivolution Tree The Card tree is what your Digimon follow if you introduce Digivolution Card to their General Tree. You can get the cards by capturing Evil Digimon. Cards are divided into 5 levels. The lower the level, the greater the chance of a successful Digivolution. Sometimes, Digivolution is also dependant on your Tamer level and reputation, as well as your Digimon's level and battle sucesses. Even if you don't meet all these requirements, you can still try to digivolve your Digimon, but it may not be as successful. Digivolution Cards can be improved by combining different ones. But be careful, if you are really unlucky, combing cards may turn your digimon into a Raremon. For Card Digivolution, you need to go and see Bokomon, a Digivolution Expert, in either Time Village or Baba Village. Special Digivolution Tree All the partner Digimon have a unique Digivolution stage that is higher than the Mega stage. Because the conditions for Digivolutionsizing to this stage are determined by their achievements in battles, events, and quests, it is considered to be a very rare Digivolution stage.